


Snowy Retreat

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [10]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry is conned into going to a meeting but is it more than just a meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Retreat

Terry had no clue why he'd had a meeting scheduled for a new client in Whistler, British Columbia, this time of year. He's an Australian, who spent most of his time in England. He hated snow. Yet, here he is because Dino couldn't be pried from his fucking island in the tropics. 

Pulling his collar closer to his neck to keep the heavily falling snow from going down his neck, hue trudged down a shovelled side walk he really wished he'd have had the foresight to bring a hat, and scarf. He cursed Dino again as he turned down the lane to the cabin he was booked into. At least he had a hot tub to look forward to and since he was on the edge of the complex of hotels and cabins he wouldn't have to deal with the young snowboarding crowd and revellers. 

Turning toward his cabin, he realized that the sidewalk had been more recently shovelled than the rest of the sidewalks. Curious. Just as he was about to step under the porch he felt a snowball hit him square on his back.

"What the fuck?" He said turning to see who would have the balls to throw a snowball at a stranger. "You fucker," he amended when he saw Dino leaning up against a tree by the sidewalk.

"Hola," Dino greeted with a smile. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were allergic to the cold. Isn't that what you told me to get out of taking this meeting," Terry questioned.

"Yup. I wanted a vacation where we didn't have to do anything but move between, bed, kitchen and hot tub. Anywhere else you'd want to go out and do things. Here, not so much."

"Fucker," Terry said reaching down to grab a hand full of snow and lob it at Dino as his red headed lover walk toward him. 

"That was a lame attempt," Dino pointed out.

"Maybe," Terry shrugged, "but I'd rather do something more than have a snow ball fight with you."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Come'ere," Terry instructed as motioned for Dino to come closer. When the red head was with in arms reach, he pulled Dino close, giving him a kiss. When he felt Dino relax, he reached up and brushed the snow from the angled roof support, right down the back of Dino's jacket.

"You fucker," Dino exclaimed.

"Paybacks are a bitch Mate," Terry said with a grin.

"One snowball that didn't get you cold."

"Guess I'll have to warm you up. There is a hot tub..."

"Lead the way."

Terry turned and unlocked the door. Knowing Dino was right behind him. Maybe Dino was right, a snowy retreat for them was a perfect idea. He'd never admit that to Dino however.


End file.
